1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for the electrolytic separation of metals, particularly copper, in which at the beginning of the electrolytic separation, cathode sheets or plates, particularly thin starting cathode plates, are inserted between anodes in an electrolyte bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upon the electrolytic refinement and recovery of metals, particularly of copper, a large number of anodes and cathodes are introduced into electrolytic baths in the form of plates or sheets, so that the metal on the cathode sheets or plates can be separated off. In order to increase the separation output, the anodes and cathodes are arranged as closely as possible to one another. As known, because of the slight spacings between anodes and cathodes, from time to time, short circuits are caused between the anodes and cathodes, which short circuits permit the current output to drop and the separation yield to diminish.
In order to prevent short circuits, it is known, for example, from the German published specification No. 25 08 094 to guide the cathode sheets at their edges in mountings of nonmetallic material. The expense of this technique is, however, considerable. In addition, the edge zones, which are necessarily covered, do not take part in the separation process.